


Grecian Punishment

by Born_To_Be_Wilde



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Bruising, D/s dynamic, Daddy Kink, Dom Chris Evans, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Sebastian Stan, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Top Chris Evans, Use of the pet name baby boy, brat sebastian stan, referance to face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_To_Be_Wilde/pseuds/Born_To_Be_Wilde
Summary: Sebastian found Greece wonderful, but exhausting. The days were long and work arduous. But it was always rewarding to push himself in new places with new people. However Seb missed his lover, and begged Chris to come visit as soon as he could. So far Chris was never able to say no to those pretty blue puppy eyes whenever they asked just right. But Seb was known to be a little bratty when sexually frustrated. Every catch up phone call ended with teasing, every Skype with flirtatious suggestions. By the time Chris finally landed in Greece, receiving a text on the way to the hotel saying Seb was getting in the shower, he was ready for a little revenge.





	Grecian Punishment

When Seb emerged from the bathroom Chris was already sitting on the crisp double bed. His fitted denim shorts were designed to fray at the ends, soft cerulean t shirt complimenting his eyes. And although he had been thinking for days of all the things he would do with his lover when he finally got here, it was hard to keep on task seeing Seb like this before him. Fresh out of the shower, hair dripping onto his shoulders, a small towel hanging precariously from his waist. The Greek sun had tanned his skin beautifully and made him look practically edible. Chris was ready to forgive in lieu of just enjoying his lover, but Seb decided to be foolish.

> “Sneaking in my room, Evans? Cant you wait for me to dry off and put something on? Maybe go out and get a little dinner?”

That was not the right thing to say, Chris had waited more than long enough. And, with Seb in his current state, he wasn’t hungry for dinner. A growl came out under Chris’s breath as he pulled Seb on top of him into a deep kiss. He didn’t care that the wet skin would cling to his clothes, or that the towel was lost on the way. All he wanted was his boyfriend at that moment, and wasn’t in the mood to be taunted. His hands moved down from Seb’s shoulders, tracing his spine, right the way to his ass cheeks. The flesh was soft but firm beneath his fingertips. Breaking the kiss for a moment for air, and before going back for another, Chris asked the question:

> “Do you think you’ve behaved?”

There were two ways Seb could play this. He could be honest and say no, admitting that he was silly and teasing and hoping Chris would be merciful. Or he could say yes, and revel in his punishment. He of course chose the latter.

> “Haven’t I been good, daddy?”

They both knew he hadn’t been good. So Chris responded with a sharp spank, causing Seb to jolt while still on top of him.

> “No, you haven’t baby. You’ve been provoking me for ages and you know it. But since you aren’t ready to admit that yet, get over my knee.”

Seb had to hold back a grin and nodded before moving himself down on top of his boyfriend’s lap. As Chris looked down he could see the first mark starting to show on the smooth skin, making his mouth water a little. He was unable to stop himself bending down to nip at the area and enjoy the yelp it pulled from Seb. The scent of lemongrass from his shower gel was heady in Chris’s face and made it hard to pull back again. But it was essential.

> _SMACK_
> 
> “Start counting, baby.”

The Romanian gathered as much breath as he could to answer, even though he was feeling light headed already.

> “Two.”
> 
> “Good boy.”
> 
> _SMACK_

The sound bounced off the walls and rang in both the men’s ears. People in other rooms must have been able to hear this. But it was still the middle of the day, maybe not too many people were in. Or maybe they knew how to mind their own business. Here’s to hoping.

> “Three.”

Chris wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t in his nature. He was punishing to the point of often leaving bruises all over Seb’s body at the end of every session. It was satisfying for them both to know that make up artists always tutted when they saw the marks and asked after Chris, even if they didn’t previous know he was there. But they always knew they were made in love when Seb sulked a little about having to cover them up. He was proud to be marked by daddy.

The spanks continued up into the double digits. Seb could feel his eyes start to water with pain, but also his erection achingly hard against Chris’s lap. As much as he enjoyed his punishment, he knew it wouldn’t put him in good stead if he came from it. Probably wouldn’t be touched again till for weeks, which would feel akin to torture if the last time it happened was anything to go from. So he used all his strength to hold back, even if it affected his speech.

> “T….twenty five.”

Chris paused. He could hear the falter in Seb’s voice.

> “Colour?”
> 
> “Green.”

It wasn’t too much pain then. Chris was a good dom and knew to always be looking out for the signs of his baby being too far in headspace to safe word. No, he must have been getting close to cumming. Which meant they were crossing the line from punishment to play.

> “Will you behave from now on?”
> 
> “Yes daddy, I’m sorry I was bad.”
> 
> “Such a good boy.”

Seb had apologised, and had the bright red flesh and hand marks to prove it. Now, he deserved a treat.

* * *

 

Chris has been focusing on his breathing to keep himself steady. Having Seb writhe and squirm on his lap had made his erection strain against his denim shorts and now he wanted more. Pushing the Romanian face down onto the bed he began to strip his now damp clothing.

> “You keep still, baby boy. I got plans for you.”
> 
> “Yes daddy.”

A smirk came over Chris’s face as he took off the last of his outfit. Seb looked positively succulent like this. The air smelt heavy with sweat starting to gather from both of them. He knelt down at the bottom of the bed and pulled Seb’s legs down till his thighs sat on Chris’s shoulders. His well trimmed beard already tickling the skin of his lover’s ass cheeks.

> “God, you smell delicious baby. Want daddy to eat your little hole?”

There wasn’t much else on God’s green earth that Seb wanted at this point. He probably would have agreed to anything Chris asked of him. But he needn’t have worried. As much as Seb wanted to feel it, Chris wanted to do it.

> “Please….”

He pushed his hips back a little in encouragement, but was promptly stopped by his boyfriend’s hands.

> “No baby, no moving. You buck or hump then I stop. But, if you can, you are allowed to cum under my tongue at any point”

And with that Chris pushed forward and began to lazily lap between Seb’s ass cheeks. They were pulled apart just a little for better access, but the hands didn’t move. Mainly to keep Seb still. Despite the skin still stinging from being spanked so roughly, he always adored this feeling. Chris had teased before that Seb tasted so sweet when he licked down deep, making him blush every time. He was sure it couldn’t be the case but he wasn’t going to argue with his lover, not when it got him such good treatment.

Soon Seb was relaxing enough for Chris to able to push the tip of his tongue inside the Romanian. He couldn’t toss as he wanted, or else Chris would stop, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t moan shamelessly. In fact he knew daddy liked it that way, always telling him to let it out a little louder. It may or may not have been some of the reason behind the terms of this treat.

A perfect bead of sweat ran from the nape of Seb’s neck and down his spine as Chris finally worked his whole tongue into his lover’s hole. He couldn’t move his hands from those soft, firm cheeks, lest it would be too easy for Seb to move without meaning to. But Seb still grasped at the bed sheets with need, feeling the pressure rise in his stomach. He was desperate for more friction against his cock, which ached between him and the bed, but knew from experience that he could orgasm this way when sufficiently pushed. And little more was as talented as Chris’s tongue as it licked and fucked his ass.

A deep, guttural moan coming from Chris sent vibrations right through the centre of Seb and he could hold it no more. Almost screaming into the pillow he came, now thrashing without any hope of holding back. As his eyes began to refocus he peeked down and saw Chris looking at him with smug satisfaction. He had punished him, treated him, but not came himself yet. Seb’s ass was starting to develop bruises and was sodden in the middle. But his mouth was still intact and strong for it, and they both seem to remember that at the same time.

Straightening up, two fingers round the base of his cock to keep himself cumming from the sight alone of Seb so dishevelled, Chris walked around the bed. Standing over his lover he took Seb’s face into his free hand and began to guide it towards his erection.

> “Now, are you going to be a good boy and let me fuck that pretty face of yours?”

Looking up Seb let his eyes grow as big as they could and bit his lip with faux innocence.

> “Yes daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: supersmuttyqueernerd  
> Buy me a ko-fi: http://ko-fi.com/wildething


End file.
